emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2010 (19th September 1995)
Plot Biff is worried that he failed to impress Linda when they went bowling. He is annoyed that Nick was better than him. Kim is in a bad mood. She asks them if they have seen Dave. They both make up an excuse for him, but she sees through it and demands that Dave comes to see her. Biff and Nick reflect that they would not want to be in his shoes. Kathy receives her decree absolute. Betty is sympathetic towards Terry. He admits that he thought that Britt would come back to him after a while. Betty assures him that she will keep their chat to herself. Dave tells Biff that he stood Kim up. He wants her to get the message and leave him alone. Biff tells him just to be honest, but Dave knows that it is not that easy as he can't help himself when he is near Kim. Biff admits that he is sick of covering for him. Betty can't wait to tell Viv about her chat with Terry. She spreads the rumour that Britt has got another man and that is why she left. Their gossiping is interrupted by Eric. Betty takes advantage of his emotional state and gets a refund for the French trip. Terry removes the caricature sign of himself and Britt which hung above the bar. Alan tells him that he is going to cancel his holiday because he does not trust Terry to run the pub. Terry asks for the chance to prove Alan wrong as he needs to restore his confidence. Alan agrees, but warns him. Sam asks Eric if he can have a permanent job. Eric fobs him off with some excuse, but then bumps into Nellie who asks him when Sam starts working for him. Kim tells Frank that she cannot go with him to court as there is a problem at the golf course. She really just wants to talk to Dave. Eric tries to justify to Nellie why he cannot give Sam a job. Nellie resorts to blackmail and tells Eric that if he gives Sam a break, she won't tell Zak that Eric has been trying to take advantage of her and adds that Zak was bare knuckle champion of the Dales for three consecutive years. Eric gives in. Kim wants to know what Dave sees in Kathy. She admits that she feels more for Dave than she wanted to and that their affair has turned into something quite serious. Dave cannot believe it when she says that he could share everything with her - the house, the land. He just has to give up Kathy. Dave is finding it hard to concentrate as he works late. Biff tries to tempt him to go for a pint, but he refuses. Nick mentions to Kathy that Kim is giving Dave a hard time at work. She thinks that Kim is probably trying to get at her through Dave. The Dingles look on as a coffin containing the body of their neighbour, Mr Holdgate, is loaded into a hearse. They didn't even know that he was ill. Frank arrives home from court. Ken did not turn up so the case was dismissed. He persuades Kim to let him take her out for a meal. Biff is enjoying Linda's company in The Woolpack when Nick arrives and turns it into a cosy threesome. Eric drunkenly tells Vic that he misses Barbara. Tina flirts with Terry. Kathy's meal is ruined when Dave turns up late. He panics for a moment when she says that Nick has told her all about Kim, but she is just talking about him having to work late. She asks him to leave early. Nick insists on walking home with Linda and Biff. Terry seems to be feeling lonely as he clears out the pub at closing time. Tina calls back for her bag which she claims she left behind. Terry offers to walk her home. Tina turns on the charm and thanks him for still speaking to her when the whole village seems to be against her. She points out that it is a long walk to her house while his is much closer. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Field, garden, yard, grounds, office and sitting room *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and forecourt *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Village Hall - Interior *Main Street *Holdgate's Farm - Dingles' barn and yard *Robblesfield Way Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes